Princess of HeartPrincess of my Heart
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: One year after Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora and Kairi meet under the night sky, and a Heart to Heart chat reveals and expresses some long awaited emotions and passions. Sora X Kairi


(Mill-kun here! I've done Digimon fics… I've done Sonic the Hedgehog fics… And even a little stint with Yugioh… I believe now, I shall try Kingdom Hearts. And what better way to star off, than with a little one-shot with Sora/Kairi.)

PRINCESS OF HEART/PRINCESS OF MY HEART

A sky of endless deep blue, as blue as the ocean below, littered with sparkling stars, without a cloud in the sky was what brought out the true, pure beauty of the night in Destiny Islands.

It was all for Sora to see as he lay in the sands on the beach where he, Kairi and Riku would always hang out. It had been a year since they had defeated Organization XIII and had finally lay Xehanort to rest. The Heartless and Nobodies just seemed to disappear into thin air after Sora and Riku vanquished Xemnas and the worlds around Kingdom Hearts seemed safe and at peace now. Both Sora and Riku now kept their Keyblades as souvenirs, to remind them of their past deeds and accomplishments; how they saved a whole universe from obliteration from a seemingly unstoppable enemy. It still all seemed like yesterday when Sora fought alongside Donald and Goofy as they fought side by side against the armies of Heartless and Nobodies. And it wasn't just Donald and Goofy either. The residents of Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion had helped out as well, fighting alongside Sora in their home town against the armies of darkness. Sora even had alongside King Mickey, who also wielded a Keyblade, as they worked together to fight the Organization XIII, whose ranks even contained the Nobodies of living people such as Xehanort and Ansem's former assistants. However, the Organization also held a Nobody of Sora named, Roxas; the Key of Destiny, who wielded the Keyblade just like Sora did. Sora's first meeting with him was in "The World That Never Was," where Roxas ambushed Sora and the two ensued in a fierce battle. Whether it was to test Sora, or gain full control of his mind and body, Sora wasn't quite sure. But, after coming to terms, Roxas was now a part of Sora once again, and he would be with Namine, a mysterious witch girl who happened to be Kairi's Nobody. All his adventuring and endless battles all seemed to pay off and be worth it when he got to the Castle That Never Was, met with Kairi and Riku for the first time in about a year. Not only was he reunited with the two people close to his heart, but when Kairi she ran right to him and hugged him for all it was worth, it had to be one of the greatest rewards of all.

Now, that was all behind Sora, and he was right back to the life he knew before the adventure began. And, oh, it was so nice to be able to relax for once… No villains from other worlds… No Heartless… No Nobodies… No Pete… No Maleficent… It was just peace, quiet and relaxation. "Man, this is the life," Sora sighed in contentment. "Those 2 years fighting against the Heartless, and even the Nobodies, have made me appreciate the quiet lifestyle we all lead here on the islands… Now I can just lay here in the nice cool sand and watch the stars in the sky, instead of Heartless swarming on the land." Sora felt his eyelids grow as the warm air covered him like a blanket and lulled him to sleep.

_Giggle _

A faint female giggle hung in the air.

Sora's eyes opened. "Huh?" He looked around for the source of the giggling. "Ah, I must be hearing things…" He was about to close his eyes again.

_Giggle_

The giggle now sounded closer.

Sora opened his eyes again and sat up, looking. "Who's there?" He didn't mind really. The giggling was rather cute and melodic. But he just wished he knew WHO was there. Suddenly he felt two hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" A female voice sang out, lovingly.

"Heh," Sora smirked, before throwing his arms out behind him and tickling the female's sides.

"Ahahahahaha!" The girl laughed hysterically before releasing her hold on Sora's eyes and fell over on her bum in the sand.

Sora turned around, smiling. "I know that giggle anywhere, Kairi, " he waggled his finger at her. "I'm not as dense as people might think."

Kairi just cutely stuck her tongue out at Sora and giggled again. "So what are you doing way out here?" Kairi asked getting on her knees. "Slacking off again, you lazy bum?" She joked and poked Sora's chest gently.

"Some much deserved slacking off actually, " Sora smiled, "and I'm just making the most of the peace and quiet we have now with no damn Heartless to bother us." Sora patted the ground beside him. "Wanna join me?"

Kairi grinned in response and crawled on alls fours slowly and gracefully around Sora, giving him a lovely view of her form as she snaked around beside him sitting down in the sand. "Isn't the sky pretty tonight?" She asked innocently as she gazed up at the stars.

"It is… But there's one thing that's even prettier and it's not the ocean," Sora replied.

"What is it, then?" Kairi asked, curious.

Sora smirked playfully. "You, " he playfully beeped Kairi's nose, making the red haired beauty blush prettily.

"M-Me?" Kairi whispered in a soft, feminine voice as she blushed, her eyes sparkling.

"Yup," Sora said, placing a hand to Kairi's cheek, "You've always been special to me in a way different from Riku. When you first got abducted by the Heartless… I went all across the galaxy, just to find you… Needless to say, I was devastated that I had to leave you once again, so soon after I found you… But I swore I'd make it back to you. When you got captured by Organization XIII, I made one more effort just to get you back. When Saix asked how important you were to me… You know what I did?"

"Wh-What did you do?" Kairi asked shakily, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I put down my Keyblade and I got on my hands and knees," Sora replied, looking into Kairi's sparkling eyes, "I was willing to go down and beg, if it meant your return."

"S-Sora…" Tears of emotion ran down Kairi's sparkling eyes, and her heart beat faster and faster, threatening to burst.

"And, at the Castle That Never Was, when we met for the first time in a year and you ran up to me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow?" Sora sighed in contentment. "THAT was possibly the best reward any boy could ask for."

Kairi was now overflowing with emotion as Sora sat before her, pouring his heart out to her. She wondered what she had done to deserve such a kind and gentle boy in her life.

"Kairi?" Sora asked with his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Sora!" Kairi hugged Sora tightly, sobbing into his chest, clinging to him as if for survival. "Oh god… Sora, what have I done to deserve you? What have I done to deserve someone so pure, kind, loving and chivalrous like you?" She sobbed with emotion.

"By just being you, my Princess of Heart; Princess of MY Heart," Sora told her gently. 'Well, it's now or never…' He took a deep breath. 'Here it goes.' Sora gently brought Kairi's face up to his.

"S-Sora?" Kairi looked at him.

Sora leaned down to Kairi's face, and pressed his lips against her own lips, giving her a tender, loving, kiss.

At that moment, Kairi felt as though her heart would burst right through her shirt as it beat fiercely, colored light flashed in Kairi's mind, and her eyes sparkled like stars. 'Oh, my god! Sora's kissing me! He's actually kissing me!' Not wasting a beat, Kairi kissed back, putting all her passion and feeling into the kiss, pressing her body against Sora's.

Sora was slightly taken aback, as Kairi returned his kiss so fiercely and pressed up her body against his own. 'Wow, what a woman." Sora thought with elation as he intensified his own kiss, gently caressing her back.

After what seemed like an eternity, both teens broke off, flushed and out of breath.

"Wow… Kairi," Sora started to grin, "You're a really wicked kisser."

Kairi giggled, blushing still. "I could say the same about you," she said breathlessly as she stared lovingly at Sora with sparkly eyes.

"So…want to watch the stars some more?" Sora asked, pointing to the sky.

"Actually, I have something else in mind," Kairi grinned mischievously as she stood up.

"What's that?" Sora looked at her curiously.

Kairi kept grinning as she took her zipper in her fingers, and slowly began to unzip her dress right down to her thighs, before arching her back and letting the dress slip off of her shoulder, leaving her in a skimpy white bikini with red stripes, that showed off every curve of her body.

Now it was Sora's turn to blush, as he stared and gawked at Kairi's bikini-clad form. His eyes traveled from top to bottom, as he noticed how the bikini looked perhaps a little too small and tight on Kairi's maturing, curvy, voluptuous body. "Whoa…"

"Like what you see?" Kairi said in a husky voice as she bent over, giving Sora a tantalizing view of her cleavage, and lowered hey eye-lids to a seductive look.

Sora suddenly felt a little warm down south from Kairi's stare and tone, as he shivered at how husky and sexy Kairi's voice sounded. He nodded dumbly as he stood up. "You look gorgeous…"

Kairi giggled and winked at Sora, before turning around and giving a light swat to her rear and skipped off to the ocean, beginning to dance in the shallow water.

Sora just stared and smiled as he watched his Princess of Heart dance and bounce about in the water as she swayed and kicked her long luscious legs about.

"Sora," Kairi called out. "Come and swim with me!"

'Dare I refuse that invitation?' Sora though with amusement, and took off after the keeper of his heart. Kicking off his shoes and socks, Sora stepped into the water bare foot to meet his love, who started to splash him and giggle on sight. "Ah!" Sora laughed. "Splashing are we?"

"Yup," Kairi giggled and splashed Sora some more.

"Ok, now I'm gonna turn one on you," Sora challenged with a grin as he splashed Kairi.

"Eek!" Kairi squealed as Sora started to splash her. She turned and started to run into deeper water.

"Run away from me will you? Come back here you nymph!" Sora chased after Kairi, laughing all the way as they tread into deeper water. Finally, Sora caught up and tackled Kairi, sending them both into the cold ocean water, where they had a playful wrestling match right there. It lasted for about a minute before they both came up for air. "Gotcha! Princess of my Heart," Sora told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"You sure did, Sora. You sure did, " Kairi said softly, before kissing Sora on the cheek.

The two teens dunked back under the water and started to swim as they held each other's hands. They swam around each other in a perfect water ballet, before joining together and dancing with each other under the waves. As they danced they stared into each others eyes, and thought about how much they meant to one another. The more they thought, the closer their faces got, until they once more pressed their lips against one another and kissed with every ounce of love, emotion, feeling and passion that they had. This night would be the greatest moment of their lives, because of what they discovered and what they shared.

THE END


End file.
